


put your hands into the flame

by mia_wallace



Series: the glitter queen verse' [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/M, birthday fic, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Energy and elements coursing through her body; every kick, every punch, elements blending together in perfect harmony. She spins and stands side by side with Mako, their firebending in sync; punch, kick, spin, flip, punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your hands into the flame

**Author's Note:**

> For Les because it's her birthday today and I couldn't help writing a fic for these two.

They fought the equalists together, back to back. Water, earth and fire all at her control. The tips of her fingers buzzing with the cool of the water, the grit of the earth, the heat of the flames. Energy and elements coursing through her body; every kick, every punch, elements blending together in perfect harmony. She spins and stands side by side with Mako, their firebending in sync; punch, kick, spin, flip, punch. Down the equalists go, one by one until they're all down. Bodies surrounding them. 

Chief Bei Fong comes through the doors of the warehouse, policemen and woman following behind her. They take the electric batons away and toss them away from the bodies, handcuffing the unconscious bodies. She turns and faces Korra, Mako and Bolin, a smug smirk on her face as she takes in what the three of them have accomplished. Korra -feeling proud of what they'd just done- smiles back at the strong woman in front of her. 

"Good work guys. We'll interrogate them for information. Go home and rest, we'll take it from here" she says and turns around, herding in the trucks to transport all the prisoners. 

"I don't know about you guys but I am starving! We should go out to Chang's for dumplings!" Bolin exclaims facing his brother and the avatar. 

"That sound perfect Bo" Mako says smiling at his baby brother. 

"I could eat" Korra says shrugging her shoulders. 

"Then let's go!" Bolin yells and then he's spinning around and walking out the side door of the warehouse, avoiding the chaos of the police. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to him" Korra says hooking her thumb at where Bolin just stood a few seconds ago. 

"He's my brother and I still can't keep up with him" Mako says looking over at Korra, a smile spread across his face. 

"Come on, let's catch up before he comes back and drags us" Korra says grabbing Mako's hand, pulling him out of the warehouse. 

Mako's hand is still warm, heat left over from where the flames danced across his finger tips.


End file.
